The present invention relates to hand-held electronic games and, more particularly, to a game apparatus and a method for a hand-held voice and visual game of elimination played by a single player or by multiple players manipulating input devices of the game in response to audible and/or visual instructions provided by output devices of the game apparatus.
Apparatus are known for playing games that generate voice instructions or sound prompts at a game apparatus. Players listen to the voice instructions or sound prompts produced by the game apparatus and perform predetermined operations in accordance with the voice instructions or sound prompts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,416 to Shimizu et al. discloses a vocal game device in which players record voice commands corresponding to selected operations that are to be performed by the players. The Shimizu et al. device includes four input switches that are each a different color and contain a lamp for lighting. Players respond to the voice commands generated by the device and the lighting of the lamps during the course of play.
Another device, disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,627 to Russell et al. provides audible sounds indicating particular targets that are active for a player to strike. The targets are spatially located around a player and when a target becomes active, a sound prompt is generated and the target is lighted so that the player can quickly identify and strike the active target.
Apparatus are also known wherein players perform different actions in response to sound prompts during the course of play. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,086,478 and 6,210,278 to Klistner et al. and Klistner, respectively, disclose hand-held games that include a plurality of input devices, an audible output device, and a controller coupled to each of the input devices and to the audible output device. Preferably, each of the input devices requires a different mechanical action for activation, such as a pressure switch, a pull switch or a rotational switch. The controller outputs a first command signal to the audible output device that relates to a first selected input device. The controller then outputs a second command signal to the audible output device relating to a second selected input device when the first selected input device is actuated within a predetermined period of time. When the first selected input device is not actuated within the predetermined period of time, or when an input device other than the selected input device is actuated in response to the first command signal, the controller outputs an error command signal to the audible output device. The controller then ceases to output command signals to the audible output device after outputting the error command signal. According to the invention, the second command can relate to a second selected input device or can be an audible indication, such as a voice message, for a user to pass the game apparatus to another user.
U.S. Patent Appl. Pub. No. 2002/0111202 to Annis et al. discloses a hand-held electronic game with audio directions having a center with two connected elongated ends for bending and rotating relative to the center by a player. Position sensing switches provide input to a control module. Various pre-programmed games may be played according to directions from the control module. In one, players are given “hot”/“cold” directions as they attempt to transform the game into a predetermined, but undisclosed, configuration. For another, there are directions, such as “bend it,” which have a number of correct responses. There is a “bend it back” direction which requires recall of the prior “bend” move for the one correct response. Another variation gives a sound that must precede a direction to authorize the player to follow the direction. Each particular configuration may also be identified by a sound effect requiring the player to recall the shape associated with the sound.